Ravenclaw Quidditch team
The Ravenclaw Quidditch team is one of the four house Quidditch teams at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. History 1991-1992 school year When Ravenclaw played Gryffindor, Gryffindor were missing their Seeker, Harry Potter, who was unconscious in the hospital wing during the game. Ravenclaw gave Gryffindor their worst beating in three hundred years."Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"(Chapter 7, "Flight of the Fat Lady") It is most likely that either Ravenclaw or Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup - although implied that Slytherin were the victors (given the supposed importance of the Quidditch cup to the general House standings, and Slytherin's apparently huge lead): which suggests that Ravenclaw must have previously lost not only to Slytherin (otherwise Slytherin could not have been the winners) but to Hufflepuff as well. Otherwise, the record-breaking victory over Gryffindor would have given them the advantage over both Slytherin and Gryffindor in points difference, with three teams tied on 2 wins / 1 loss. 1992-1993 school year Although they got to play Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw's Quidditch Cup campaign was cut short due to the attacks on Muggle-born students and the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets. It is unknown how they were in the standings for that year. It is likely Roger Davies was on the team this season, as he was Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain for the next year. 1993-1994 school year Roger Davies was captain of the team this season. His fellow Chasers were Randolph Burrow and Jeremy Stretton. Jason Samuels and Duncan Inglebee played as Beaters. Cho Chang was Seeker and Grant Page was Keeper."Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup" Ravenclaw hammered Hufflepuff in their first match in November. Ravenclaw were narrowly defeated by Slytherin a week after the term after Christmas began."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 12, "The Patronus") Their third match against Gryffindor was played on a clear, cool day with a very light breeze. Cho Chang flew a Comet Two Sixty, when taking on opposing Seeker, Harry Potter's Firebolt. Gryffindor took an eighty point lead, but Ravenclaw managed to reduce the lead to 80-30. Cho decided to mark Harry rather than seek out the Snitch. When Harry Potter spotted the Snitch for the third time, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint entered the pitch dressed as Dementors. Harry cast a Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch ahead of Cho giving Gryffindor the win."Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"(Chapter 13, "Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw") Whether Ravenclaw took third place ahead of Hufflepuff for the season is not stated, but it seems probable, given that Hufflepuff's two defeats (by Ravenclaw and Slytherin) were heavy, and their win comparatively narrow, whereas Ravenclaw had only narrowly lost to Slytherin. 1995-1996 school year Justin Russo held the team's captaincy. Ravenclaw defeated the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. The final game of the season was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. The game was played in fine, clear conditions. Roger Davies opened the scoring, but Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley managed to up his performances from the previous two matches and Gryffindor Seeker, Ginny Weasley caught the Snitch. Gryffindor won the match and the Quidditch Cup. Ravenclaw themselves must have been in contention for the Quidditch title regardless of the result of their match against Slytherin (which is not known). Annual fixtures :1st Match: Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw ::Third/Fourth weekend in November :2nd Match: Ravenclaw - Slytherin ::Third/Fourth weekend in February :3rd Match: Gryffindor - Ravenclaw ::Third/Fourth weekend in May Uniform and equipment The Ravenclaw Quidditch team's uniforms are blue and bronze like their house colours. For Beaters, they also carry small black clubs (similar to baseball bats) to help them ward off Bludgers during matches. The Keepers wear gloves to protect their hands. Safety features Generally, protective arm-length Quidditch gloves and knee-pads are the only armour used. In stormy conditions, some players wear goggles. However, the Keeper may wear shoulder-pads, chest armour and a helmet. Squads Behind the scenes *The Ravenclaw Quidditch team is the only Hogwarts Quidditch team to not appear in the films. *They are said to wear blue and bronze robes in the books, but in the video games they always wear blue and white/silver. *Gilderoy Lockhart may have been a member of the team, possibly as a Seeker.Category:Hogwarts Quidditch teams Quidditch team Category:Quidditch teams